During the coming year work is proceeding in the following fourteen categories: 1) Studies of urothelial cell membranes directed toward isolation of the dodecahedral subunits and low angle x-ray diffraction analysis of the intact hexagonal membrane plaques. 2) Retinal rod membrane studies by x-ray diffraction. 3) Studies of SDS-protein complexes and complex multilayer lipid and protein complexes by thin section and direct EM methods and x-ray diffraction. 4) Studies of isolated synaptic discs by chemical, EM and x-ray diffraction methods. 5) Analysis of the EM structure of Octopus vertical lobe and stellate ganglion. 6) Further analysis of microtubule structure. 7) Studies of cell contacts in the ovary and hypothalamus related to the blood-ovarian and blood-brain barrier, as well as gap junction formation and function. 8) X-ray diffraction studies of alpha proteins. 9) Studies of the suckling rat ileum membrane. 10) Studies of peripheral nerve myelin by x-ray diffraction and electron microscopic methods. 11) Studies of Halobacterium halobium purple membranes. 12) X-ray diffraction studies of purified preparations of smooth and rough endoplasmic reticulum membranes. 13) Studies of swollen central nerve myelin by combined x-ray diffraction and electron microscopic techniques. 14) EM and x-ray diffraction studies of purified membrane fractions made from denervated human skeletal muscle for comparison with similar fractions from patients with myasthenia gravis.